If you ever come back
by StarfireLuvRobin7
Summary: ONESHOT;I REPEAT;ONESHOT. This is continued right after the end of Volume 12,of the Manga. Also based on the song, "If you ever come back" by 'The Script' If you didn't notice from the title of this story. As well as,rated 'T' just to be safe. Characters may be -OOC. My apologies.


When you read this,please insert your earbuds - put on "If you ever come back" by '_The Script' _on Youtube and listen to it on repeat 'til You finish reading this. x'33

And no, I wasn't joking.

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

;;And if i did,Mai and Naru would've already had gotten together,started their own Ghost Hunting business forever in Japan, and would be on having their 3rd kid. ;33

**Spoilers Inside**

As well as, rated 'T' just to be safe. :)

* * *

They'd said He'd never come back. He was gone now. Never to return, everyone had said. Mai just didn't believe them, being stubborn as she was.  
Once Naru and Lin had finally packed up the last boxes from the office, and everyone was already outside of the building. The doors finally began to close as Mai held the crumpled up old picture of her boss. . .and his twin brother, tightly against her chest. Holding back her agony inside. 'This was the right thing to do, Of'course. . . He was never really meant to be here. He was only here to find his brother. He did and now, he can go. He has no other real reason to stay. . . . And I'm in love with his brother, anyway, not him. It doesn't matter', she thought, nodding. It sounded good in her head, but for some reason there was that little voice in the back of her mind that said otherwise while her heart beat erratically in her chest.

Watching the SPR Van leave out of the parking lot and toward the Airport as everyone waved goodbye and. . .went their separate ways.

A week went by and she still couldn't get him out of her head.

The last bell rang, waving goodbye to her friends. She walked home quietly and did her homework once she got there. About around 7 evening, she cooked dinner for herself and ate some left over slices of store-bought apple pie that laid in the fridge.

Cuddling into her couch, she lazily watched late night Tv. Looking at her digital clock that was above it. The time read "12:40 am". A yawn escaped her lips as a sudden song began to play on, ". . .and if you're out there trying to move on, but something pulls you back again. I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room; And I wish You could give me the cold shoulder, and I wish you could still give me a hard time, and I wish I could still wish it was over, but even if wishing is a waste of time. Even if i never cross your mind. I'll leave the door on the latch, if you ever come back (if you ever come back, back) . . There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat, if you ever come back (if you ever come back). There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on, and it would be just like you were never gone. There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat, If you ever come back (if you ever come back) . . " Tears went down her face and a huge lump formed in her throat. Letting out loud sobs, she wrapped her arms around herself and cried. "I love him. I love Naru and it's too late. . .", she choked out. She knew he wasn't ever coming back. But deep in her heart, she just wanted to believe it. He had to, right? He had to come back.

3 months later

Madoka had asked Mai to be her assistant back at the old office, with the same old gang. Except Naru.

The cases were the same. Everyone helped to do their best in each one as usual. John, Monk, Ayako, Masako, Yasuhara, herself, Madoka, and Lin. Something just didn't really feel right. Without him; without Naru.

Mai continued to have her dreams, but the only difference was that. . . Gene wasn't there anymore. Where'd he go? Did he pass on?  
But Mai just let it go for the time being. Maybe, it was for the better, because than she'd see HIS face again.

One day, Mai had asked Madoka how Naru was doing. The pink haired women had told her he was doing great,with a fake smile on her face, and only sadness in her eyes. '_I don't understand. . ._', the young brown-haired assisstant thought, truly confused. But did nothing of it, or ask anything else. It's not like it was any of her business to pry. So, she just nodded to Madoka and plastered her own little smile.

2 months later

Mai couldn't take it anymore.  
She burst through Madoka's office (used to be Naru's)  
And exclaimed, " Please Madoka! I need to know how he is! I don't understand why you're lying to me! I just want to know!"  
Madoka was very shocked by the young girl's outburst,but quickly shook it off, looked away and whispered "I'm sorry,Mai. . . I can't. ." Mai glared at her,feeling rage envelop her whole body. Screaming as she closed her hands into fists and smashed them both down on to the desk,putting her head down, "Fine. You wont tell me. . . " Looking back up at Madoka, the 16 year old screamed "I QUIT!" And immediately ran out of the office, past everyone,who were all seated in the waiting area.

Running through the cold rain that sped all over the city as it hit on to her arms and legs.

She had to go. She couldn't be there anymore. It was a waste. He was never coming back.

Tears slid down her cheeks,while she continued to run down the streets of shibuya and back to a place where she was sure she was going to be able to talk to him. To Gene.

She moved her legs faster and faster,getting closer to the edge of exiting the city and toward the forest,and lake.

Thunder was heard from above; the sky getting darker and so was the path. She was soaked,her black skirt and white buttoned up shirt stuck to her body in an uncomfortable way; her brown hair to her forehead.

Finally, at the edge of the lake, she slowly sat down on the grass. Her sniffles, and breathing in gasps. Than looked around to see if she was able to talk to Gene, again. Where was he? Was she too late?

The crack of tree branches underneath footsteps was suddenly heard not too far behind. Mai instantly turned to look back,getting up to her feet quickly to look into the dark forest. A silhouette of someone familiar began to show. "G-Gene. . .?", she whispered,hoarsely.  
"Of'course it isn't. . .", the voice replied. Mai's heart skipped a few beats. It was HIM. Naru! A small smile spread across her face. "Holy bloody hell, Mai Taniyama. Everyone's been looking for you", he growled and continued to approach her.  
Only a few feet away from each other. Mai was dumbstruck, as she looked right at Naru. Was this a dream? Was he really here?

"Are you just going to stand there all night and stare at me or are you going to say something?", he muttered. Slight annoyance was easily heard in his voice. So Naru. Mai smiled hugely at that and replied, "h-how are you here? . . " Naru walked away to lean against a tree and look at her,answering back "I was on my way to the office to see you all, and be SPR's boss again when Madoka suddenly calls and says that you're gone. Than, a familiar ghost tells me that he's seen YOU walking this way. " Gene told him. Mai looked around again, but to no avail. He still wasn't around.

It was quiet for a moment as Mai walked toward the edge of the lake and stare out at it,her back to him and the thunderous clouds, rain still continuing to fall. "Look, Mai. . .I'm sorry. I just, . .what I said back than about You loving my brother. It's just, I couldn't understand how anybody was able to love someone like me . . .I'm sorry", he whispered and looked down. Naru. Apologizing to her? Holy fuck! Okay, now she was sure she was truly dreaming!

Her eyes went huge at his words. This couldn't be right! All those months of realizing that she WAS in love with HIM. . .and that it was already too late. Trying to get over walls were instantly going down at that moment.  
She shook her head quickly,and choked out "It's fine ", Naru glared at Mai and walked over to her,growling. "No,it's not fine,Mai! Back than,I didn't know my feelings. . .my emotions. Mostly not toward you! . .Mai, I'm just going to lay it all out on the table alright?! . . .Now I understand what those strange feelings I had were. I know it's too late, but. . .I'm in love with you!" He yelled and suddenly pulled Mai toward him, and pressed his lips to hers,passionately. Mai squeaked in surprise but did nothing to stop him. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer into him.

"This is like a soap opera. . .?!" A older, rough playful voice whispered harshly in the background. "Shut up, you damn Monk,before they hear us!" An older women's voice replied back. "I'm sure they're able to hear us now, " a young feminine one answered. "Are you sure this is really okay to be watching them like this?", an Australian accent was heard and questioned, worriedly. "This is totally fine, John! Also, this makes for great black mail later!" replied another young deepish voice. As well as a, "Yes indeed" from the deepest voice there and a giggle from far off.  
The two,slowly,finally pulled away, softly resting both their foreheads against each others. Naru's arms wrapped around Mai's waist as her arms were still secured over his neck. Staring into each others eyes. Mai smiled, and Naru actually did, too. The young girl whispered, "I knew you would come back. . ." Naru smirked and pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear, " well, I had to. I left a couple of my checks in the office." He immediately pulled away from her, undid her arms around his neck and walked away from her smoothly and toward their friends. Mai stood there, dumbstruck once again. The information still sinking in. Finally understanding, her face puffed up in anger as she watched his retreating form. She exclaimed, "damn you, Naru! " And ran after him. Even if she was mad at him,at that moment. Deep down, she knew that was just his excuse for him actually missing her. Him and his narcissistic ways,but he was HER narcissist. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

—

Only a few trees away, the smile of a familiar ghost watched the scene play out. Whispering, "_Go get her Oliver. . .keep her safe. . .because I can't. . ._", a small tear rolled down his face and landed on to the wet grass as he finally vanished out of thin air,once again.

* * *

Wooooooooow,i barely even use this site anymore for my fanfiction.

Sorry,if some of you guys are actually waiting for my other not-too-good stories :P

ummm,so yeah.

This was a oneshot and i hope at least,some of the readers that read it liked this~! C:

Thanks for reading anyway, and please review! :'DDD


End file.
